1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot dryer and more particularly pertains to providing a heater which is installed in the floor of a bathroom to enable a users feet to be thoroughly dried with a foot dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foot drying apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, foot drying apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of drying feet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,896 to Peplin discloses a vibrating foot drying and treating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,922 to Umeda discloses a drying appliance for preventing athlete's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,367 to Nafziger discloses a nail drying apparatus and method therefor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,122 to Dabbs discloses a foot drying apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,601 to Gonzalez discloses a foot drying assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a foot dryer that provides a heater which is installed in the floor of a bathroom to enable a users feet to be thoroughly dried.
In this respect, the foot dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a heater which is installed in the floor of a bathroom to enable a users feet to be thoroughly dried.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved foot dryer which can be used for providing a heater which is installed in the floor of a bathroom to enable a users feet to be thoroughly dried. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.